Crookshanks Hires a Hitman
by narglesandnarwhals
Summary: Crookshanks is highly suspicious of Ron's "rat" Scabbers and wants to investigate more. Him and his fellow comrade Trevor are willing to find someone to handle their problem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there :) Please read and review, it's much appreciated, thankyou.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

Ah, what a wonderful nap! I stretch my legs and shake my ginger locks- and no, I am not a Weasley. Gross. I don't understand why my dear Hermione goes anywhere near them. Anyway, I leap off the Gryffindor couch to seek my fellow comrade, Trevor. Unfortunately, I hear the sound of someone approaching me. Speaking of the devil.

"Ugh, It's you." Why yes, indeed it is me. Ew, it's Reginald, or Rupert, Ronald, whatever his name is. Thank you for interrupting my Sunday afternoon. Please feel free to do it again sometime.

I hiss at him, hoping he gets annoyed to move and leave me be. But no! He rolls his eyes at me and sits on the sofa.

"Hey, Ron." Oh, great, there's more of them! Harry Potter's face appears from the staircase. Well at least it's him. He pets my head and I give him a meow in return. "Wanna play quidditch?" Perfect! They'll leave me alone.

"Yea, sure". Both of them get up to leave. I wait for them to leave the common room before finding Trevor. Unfortunately, Neville comes running down the stairs, almost tripping at each step. I try not to laugh, even though I'd have loved to see him fall right on his face.

"Trevor?" Neville looks around for his toad. After a while he sits on the couch, defeated. "Oh, hey, Crookshanks. Have you been a good girl?"

Girl!? I hiss and scratch his hand that goes to pet me.

"Ahhhh!" He gets up and runs out the door, holding his injured hand. Serves him right. Finally, Trevor comes out from behind the sofa towards me.

"Nice one," He says. "He's always so annoying, leaving me everywhere".

"My pleasure."

"So, what is it that you needed to tell me about?"

I look around the room, making sure there aren't any owls in sight. "Well, do you know that red-head's rat? Scabbers?"

He looks confused. "Yea, what about him?"

"I can just tell somethings not right. He doesn't act like a rat," I tell him.

Again he's still puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course he's a rat! You're just saying that because you're a cat!"

"I'm half kneazle, too! Anyway, I think he's an animagus," Before he can reply again, I continue. "See, last week at Hogsmeade with Hermione, I saw this strange, dark animal in a corner. When Hermione wasn't looking, I left to check it out. It was a dog, well not really, he was an animagus! And not just anyone, it's Sirius Black! The murderer!"

Trevor's eyes widen. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Positive". He gulps and looks nervous. "Oh, stop being like Neville." That made him relax. "Listen, you don't need to worry, I've got a plan."

He looks amused. "Oh yea? What's that?"

I grin mischievously. "This might sound crazy, but I'm going to try to follow him next time. And then I'll try asking him -"

Trevor looks scared again. "Are you crazy? He's a murderer! He's going to kidnap you! And, and-"

"Calm down, Trevor! He's not going to kill me!" I sigh and continue, "I'm just going to ask him about Scabbers. Then that rat imposter we'll leave for good!"

"Alright," Trevor says. "I agree, I guess."

"Good. I was going to go ahead and do it anyway". My cheeky grin scaring him.

A/N: What do you think? I'm thinking of adding another short chapter like this one :) Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

"Aw, Crook, I know you want to come with me, but you know the rules, no pets allowed on Hogsmeade meetings." She said as she patted my head.

I meowed again and put on my sad kitty face to try to convince Hermione.

"Oh, quit that look, you know it doesn't work anymore. And you know I can't break the rules," she retorted. "I promise I'll get you a treat, alright?". She ruffled my fur and left the dorm. Well, that didn't work out too well. But I've got another plan to sneak into Hogsmeade.

I lept off Hermione's bed to go to the top of the staircase. From there, I could make out that Weasley's hair. Good, he would be going too, and I knew he would have Scabbers somewhere with him, despite the rules regarding no pets.

After their departure, I went downstairs and called for Trevor. He arrived a few minutes later with a worried expression on his slimy face.

"Um, yea, I'm not so positive I want to go any-"

"Quit being a Neville and just come with me! It's not like Sirius Black is going to murder a half kneazle and a toad in the middle of Hogsmeade." He still looked nervous, but gave a shaky nod. "Alright, keep quiet or we'll get caught."

We left the Gryffindor common room stealthily and could see students walking through the corridors.

"Okay, I don't think Black is going to kill us. I think we're going to get trampled by these students!"

"Shhh! Do you want to get caught?" I whispered to him.

"It's not as if they can hear me _talk_".

"Whatever, just hurry up and stay quiet."

We walked carefully and finally managed to get down one floor. But our luck was short lived when we heard a hiss behind us.

"Where do you think you two are going?" came the most horrid voice.

Besides that obnoxious Weasley, is the most annoying creature ever. Despite Trevor's remarks of me fancying her, which I definitely do not, I despise her.  
"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else? And where's Filchy?" I said.

"Not until four. Anyway, he's run off to Hogsmeade for errands and you know there are no pets allowed. He tried sneaking me in, but I sneezed and McGonagall caught us. So I'm here doing his job, making sure no students, or in this case toads and cats-"

"Half _kneazle_"

"Whatever, as I was saying, making sure no one is causing trouble." she said.

"Oh and what's a cat to do? Assign detention?" I remarked. Trevor laughed.

Mrs. Norris rolled her eyes at us. "What are you up to?"

I quickly replied, "Noth-"

"Going to find mass murderer Sirius Black"

"_Trevor_!"

He realized what he'd done. "Oh! Um, I mean going to find some food yay."

Mrs. Norris smirked. "Aha! I knew you were up to trouble!

"Keep it down! We're not doing exactly what you think we are. We just have some suspicions of a certain 'rat' that needs to be taken care of."

"Hmm, should I tell Filch about this?"

"NO!" Both Trevor and I screamed.

"Alright, but what's in it for me?"

I pondered for a while. Making a deal with the devil is never good, but we knew we couldn't get Hermione and Neville in trouble.

"Fine. I'll nick you some sweets from Honeydukes" I compromised.

Mrs. Norris thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Sounds good. But you better get me five cockroach clusters."

"_Three_"

"_Five_"

"Fine four." I knew sneaking that many would be risky, but I'd just make Trevor hold them.

"Deal. I won't say anything to Filch."

Trevor and I then left the main doors to catch the carriages to Hogsmeade. They already had gotten all the students settled in.

"Hurry, Trevor! They're almost leaving!" We managed to hop into a carriage without having anyone see us.

Trevor looked really scared and nervous again. "Ugh Trev, you're all sweaty, what's wrong? We haven't even seen Sirius Black yet and you're already freaking out."

His eyes got wide and he said, "Oh no, I totally forgot about that. I was just worn out from all the running."

I laughed at him, but realized that Sirius Black could be as crazy as everyone thought he was...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks :)


End file.
